The loud games
by Finnthekingsofdemon
Summary: Lincoln with few of his friends and family has to go in the games, But this year had a twist instead of the usual 24 tributes for the quell it will be 96 tributes! and that not the only twist victors will be put in the reaping bowl as well
1. the reaping

**I Do not i repeat DO not own the hunger games or any characters in the story well maybe some Oc,but after i'm clean now on to the story.**

 **District 1 Lincoln ( age 16) pov**

"Lincoln wake up it's reaping day!" said lincoln father in a exciting voice.

Of course dad was excited for reaping day, he and mom want the money even if one of their children had to die the only child they really cared about was my older sister Lori who won her games by killing her boyfriend without remorse just so she can have fame and money. Her boyfriend was my girlfriend Ronnie Anne brother who had hated most of my family members. I have trained for the games and the only reason I did because I know Ronnie-Anne will volunteer and when she does I will go with her.

I will tell you the remaining….family i have left

Lori-alive,victor of the 69th hunger games age 22 still alive unfortunately still lives with us and treats us very badly like we're beneath her. Let me tell you the games of the devil. As soon as The tubes were up… a massacre were murdered left to right I remember seeing a headless 12 year old lying on the the battle died down it was revealed that 12 was dead. Lori and Roberto also known as Bobby teamed with 2 & 4, but that only lasted a day because 4 male Daniel speared the boy from 2 and his own district partner. He tried fighting off the remaining careers, but it was to much and eventually He received a knife to throat by Lori. The girl from 2 was gloating about finishing the 17 year old off ,but two seconds later she was pierced in the throat by Lori with the same knife that just killed the boy. She told Bobby that the girl was going to betray them,so it was best to get rid of her. Little did he know that his girlfriend was plotting against him.

For the next five days we see them only kill the girl from 6. I watch a desert storm came and the tributes could barely see where there going. Two unfortunate tributes from 7 fell in the pits of snakes. When the desert storm has died down, we see Lori standing over Bobby with a knife holding his mouth. I remembered her words as clear as day "It's not you..wait you know what it's definitely you." She smiled as she plunged the knife into his chest. I remembered She goes on to kill the 3 remaining tributes. What a nightmare.

Leni- deceased she was killed in the 70th hunger games she teamed with careers but that year it was just district 1,2 4 did not join. The boys from 1,2 hit on her but she refused their advances. During games something was wrong with Leni, you see everytime we was around Leni she was not that smart.. Ok she was really dumb,but when she was in the games she was one of smartest people in the arena. Like when in day 10 She killed District 2 girl and placed the knife on her own district partner and it worked! The boy l from 2 thought it was him and killed him. While they were fighting Leni took most of the supplies they had left and ran away. The boy from 2 hunted her for days killing anyone in his path. The boy from six,girl from 3 he ended up killing 6 tributes during those days. There was a tidal wave that killed the rest of the tribute except for four. It was the final 4 the boy from 2,Leni from one, and both from 4 the girl name was annie and the other was James While 4 and the boy from 2 were battling Leni came up behind the boy from 2 and stabbed him the neck but not before he was able to severe the boy from district 4 head . If she looked up from the kid's fallen body she would've saw Annie toss a fishing hook in her neck and pull of her head. I never recovered from day, I will always see her head falling off in my nightmares.

Luna- alive 20 married to a girl name sam, She was a lucky one the only lucky one we had so far not to be reaped in our family is a rare thing. She went on to become a musical performer here in the district, everybody love her and she loved them. But with ups there must be a down she ended up dating a girl named Sam who one of her band mates. Mom and Dad found out and tried to break those two up disliking gay relationships. They beat her everytime she came back from a concert. They made us watch, the only person to agree with it was Lori who she moved out saying goodbye to us and spitting and slapping in Mom,Dad, and Lori faces.

Luan- deceased I can't tell you her story I don't want to remember that nasty memory

Lynn, Lola,Lana,Lucy and I are the only sane ones here in the house, Lisa went off to the capitol to help build arenas because of her smart mind.

Now here we are at the kitchen table with two happy parents,one bored adult, and 5 gloomy kids.

"Oh kids i'm so excited for today Lynn i know your going to win this I just know It!"

"Yea sport, you graduated your class as number one." Dad said agreeing with mom

"Yeah hooray for me." with a fake happiness to her voice

'We all children look uncomfortable in our seat. As we walk out the door Mom and Dad kept talking about these games and president snow like they were some god or got our blood sample taken and walked into the age lines. Lynn and went to the 18 year old girls, and I went into the 16 year old boys, while Lucy went to the 13 year old section. Lana and Lola was 11 only one more year of being safe. Lily was only six and half,she good for the next six years.

Clyde stood right besides me as well as Liam,Rusty, and zack all who have been my best friends since kindergarten. I look over i see my girlfriend Ronnie- Anne talking to Lucy friend haiku who was excited for the games. She loved to kill she came second to Ronnie-Anne for the girls in the academy. Our mayor Wilbur T. Huggins came on the stage.

" Hello District 1 to another year of the Hunger games!"

The crowds cheer was so loud, I though my eardrums will pop.

" Yes!Yes! Settle down we would like to welcome our escort this year ."

A man with a green suit and hair,black pants and dress shoes. Has a bright smile on his face as he walks up to the mic and says "Hello District 1!"

Again the crowd goes crazy cheering our escorts name.

" Now for our twist for this year's quarter quell!" He pulls out a paper out of the envelope and has the the look of the excitement on his color face."This year our victors will be put in the reaping bowl!"he crowd was shocked not only did they have a chance to go in,but the victors to."That not all apparently 8 people from each district will go into games."

The crowd went silent, 8 people that double of last quarter quell! went to the mic and said "Now on to our reaping **(I'm skipping the video because it seem kinda pointless)** went to the girls bowl and picked out a name….

Jamie-

"I volunteer!" Shouted a voice from the 18 year old section

I looked over and see Lynn running to the stage with a determination on her face. I did not want to believe,Lynn actually volunteered, I thought she hated the games like me...like he rest of us." Want is your name child?" was smiling with a creepy smile as he looked over Lynn body.

"I'm Lynn Loud." She says menacingly

" Another Loud can't say I'm surprised after all 3 of you were in the games am i correct?"

"Yes you are."

Well onto the next girl tribute

Ronnie-Annie

No…

She was not supposed to go in this year.

I looked at her as She walks up to the stage very calm and shook hand with Gold. Now to the next girl….

Cashmere

The first victor picked this year, Cashmere with a confident face got up from her seat and stand next to Lynn. whistled and said "Cashmere your looks has not fallen from grace since the 63rd hunger games!" He said looking up and down at her body. "Oh thank you Mr. Gold,It brings joy to my heart hearing you say that." She gave a quick peck on the cheek and backed away.

"Now onto our final girl tribute… Glimmer!"

A pretty girl came up to the stage out of 17 year old section and walked up the stage with a arrogant smirk. "Well hello how are you doing!" I'm doing fabulous today!"

"That great!" Now onto the boys!" He walks to the boys bowl and pull out a name

" Marvel!"

A boy came out of the 17 year old section with a arrogant smirk and walked up the stage and shook hands with ." Next is…

"Gloss!"

Now that a shock brother and sister will go into the games, it's not like it happened before, but there were victors brother and sister. " Now that a shocker,how are you Gloss?" I'm am fine thank you very much." He replied with an non-emotion voice. " I wish you luck in the games Gloss." Now onto the next tribute…

"Rusty!"

I see all friends tense up, I looked over to Rusty looking like he about to piss his pants. Just s he about to walk up the stage I say two words I hope I don't regret.

" I Volunteer!"

I see everybody looked at me with a angry face because most of them wanted to volunteer this year. I walked up to the stage and shook hands with , " Hello child what is your name?" " I'm Lincoln Loud with a confident voice.

look taken back as if he could not believe that two louds will be in the same games."

Wow my heavens!" Welcome Lincoln Loud!" Now for our final boy….

Clyde Mcbride

I was now ready to break down, My best friend,sister, and girlfriend is going in the games with me. As Clyde walked up the steps said " Our tributes for the 75th hunger games!" We shook hands and walked into the justice building.

 **Ok so far i think this chapter ok please review i beg you thank you-finn**


	2. Train ride

**I do not own The loud house or the hunger games both belong to chris savino and suzanne collins.**

 **Lincoln pov (age 16)**

As they escort me into the waiting room with Lynn all I could think was how am I gonna survive this? Answer I can't , I can't kill Lynn, ronnie anne, or my friends if i come back home I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. " There nothing to be afraid of bro, we both trained for this so there nothing to worry about." Lynn says with a happy voice and I would've believed her if we were in different circumstances.

'Why did you volunteered?" I mumbled

"What!?"

"Why did you volunteered I thought you hated the games!?" I said my voice going a little bit louder.

" I- "

She was cut off by the door opening and our parents walking through

"I'm surprised lincoln you volunteered thought you hated the games,but i knew it was too good to be true!" Hes says with a smile, I so badly wanted knock that smile off his face but i hold myself back and glared at him. Unfortunately He noticed and frowned.

"Lincoln you listen here boy and you listen well, you will go in these games and either you or Lynn is going to come out of these games victor!" He says in a fury tone.

"Your father right lincoln, I need more jewelry in our house and think about our reputation!" my mother said in a disapproving tone.

"Don't worry mom, I will win this year those tributes don't stand a chance against me!"

"This is why you were always our favorite Lynn!"

"Listen you two, you both will join the careers and when the time comes after some of them is picked off kill the rest or most of them and run off, After that kill any tribute you come across!" father said in a strict voice.

"Lincoln you better not tarnish our reputation by losing quickly like that wicked girl or else Lucy,Lana,Lola, and Lily will wish they were never born!" Mother said with a menacing voice

I paled as soon as she said that because I knew that this wasn't a threat it was a promise. " Yes ma'am " I say, I Don't have to like it but i will have to join the careers to survive long for Lucy,Lola,Lana, and Lily.

"TiME UP!" the peacekeeper yelled

"Remember what we told you!" Father said while leaving the room.

The door opened a few minutes later revealing Luna. I was happy and immediately ran up to hug her.

" Woah dude!" she says laughing

"Sorry,but I needed that!"

"Hey Luna!" Lynn says smiling

"Hey dudette!" She gives Lynn hug and gave us a stern glare

"I don't why you wanted to volunteer,but I trust your judgement."

"Thank you Luna!" I said smiling,happy that she not upset

"When you get in the for a water source and ally with each other, Do not trust the careers they will kill you on first notice." She says sternly

"But mom and dad said-" Lynn was cut off with a glare

"Do not listen to them,they only using you for more fame and money!"

"Ok we got it Luna!" I said with a happy tone

"Time up!" the peacekeeper yelled.

"I know you guys got this, win it for Leni and Luan!" She says as she was escorted out.

We sat there in silence thinking what we're gonna do. The peacekeeper came in and took us to the train with the rest of our fellow tributes. I looked down,not wanting to stare at the people who will be dead in the next couple of weeks.

We hear door open and heard our loud escort come in.

"Oh my heavens,what a glorious reaping!" He said in a cheery tone

"You need to stop being so cheery lightning,after all your friends are going in the arena" I looked up to see cashmere talking to storm, smirking slightly.

"Come on cashmere we know you or your brother coming out of the games this year!" storm said with a smile

Everybody but cashmere and gloss gave him a glare, he does not think the rest of us will survive this year games. Storm flinched back from all our glares and cashmere laughed at him. The door opened and in came 2 mentors came in.

"Hello everybody, i'm Finn hardwood victor of the 49th hunger games and this here is Lori Loud victor of 69th hunger games,I'm sure some of you know her." Said Finn

Finn won his games by killing his own district partner in the final 2, He a 39 year old wearing a suit and tie with dress shoes. Next is Lori she wearing blue shirt with a skirt and black shoes.

"Hello guys, Finn and I has decided to split up the tributes boys with Finn and girls with me!" Lori said with a sicking smile.

"Don't get your hopes up in training Lori, I trained you for the games you know that!" Cashmere said smirking

"Well cashmere I'm more improved since then."

'Well you guys can bicker all you want I want to train my tributes to win this year!,come on boys" said FInn

Clyde and I got up and started walking,but not before i caught ronnie-anne eye. She gives me a weak smile and turns her head to Lori. I walked towards a corridor and walked in with the rest of the guys.

Finn grabs a biscuit and sits down inviting us over, I sit down next to the kid named marvel. Finn stares at us waiting for us to say something. Marvel decided to speak the question were all asking.

"How can we get out of this arena alive?"

"Easy,Your gonna join the careers." Finn said, Marvel and Gloss snorted

"We already gonna do that,it's a no brainer." said marvel with a smirk. I'm starting to not like marvel,seems overconfident.

"Here maybe you'll get this." He turns on the tv and here comes the reaping.

It showed ours with all of us either getting picked or volunteering,then it went to district 2 shows a 15 year old girl with black hair and freckles volunteer, Then a victor is picked named is another victor Lyme her blond flowing behind her. The final girl is a twelve year old named only two men that interesting victor Brutus and Cato,both look like they could snap my neck in two. The next boys are Nathan and Carlos both are fourteen with black hair, they won't be much of a problem.

District 3 Has a 13 year old boy named Ian walked up to the stage shaking, a old victor named beetee and victor wiress those 3 are the only one that interests me.

4 has victors finnick odair,mags,annie,two 13 year old pair twins named dipper and mabel, and a 17 year old named wendy that i consider for allies

5 the only that interest me is the girl that looks like a fox

I don't care about 6

7 has two victors named blight and Johanna Mason

8 has victor cecilia and 13th hunger games victor woof

9-10 i don't care about

11 has victors chaff guys could never stay out of a fight can he, seeder, a 12 year old named rue, a big guy who looks like a boulder named thresh.

12\. Now this year tributes intrigues me a 17 year old named katniss comes up with a girl named prim together. They are sisters, two boys named peeta,and Gale comes up both look strong. The final tributes that catches is haymitch the victor of the last quell.

I write down all those names and know to watch out for those tributes. I yawn feeling tired. I told FInn i'm going to bed and walk toward my room. I fall down on my bed and let darkness take over. My last thought before i drift off is how am i gonna survive this.

 **An:Hi please review it inspires me, also looking for a beta reader**


	3. The chariot ride

**Lynn Loud (Age 18) DO NOT own the loud house**

I wake up to glimmer knocking on the door telling me to get up, I groaned but got up and headed for the shower. I took off my clothes and looked myself in the mirror smiling. I'm looking at this years winnu=leer. **(Yeah right,how can I kill Lincoln?).** I get in the shower and felt the hot water pouring down on my body. Somebody will have to kill Lincoln,I mean he does not even care about winning, he only cares about his love ones making it out but that is games only had one winner each year for the past 74 years.

I get out of the shower,drying myself off and put on my favorite jersey,short,and shoes. I walked out the door and grabbed some eggs and juice and walked downstairs not saying a word to my district partners. They put on me table and began to "perfect" me. It hurt a lot,but experience far worse.

They dress me up in pink fur with gems all around **,(Think of Marvel and Glimmer clothes for the parade),** Fix my hair to make it long and put makeup on me I hated it **I** see the rest of my district partners is dressed up on the same costume. I walked over to Lincoln who has his hair slicked backed and were talking to Marvel.

"I'm telling you,were gonna get the most sponsors here!" Marvel exclaimed loudly.

"Eh I don't think so I think it ,make us look like a joke.!" Lincoln said with worry

"Stop being so lame linc!" I said laughing,Even though I don't like it either.

"Hey Lynn." Lincoln says cooly, guess he still mad about me volunteering.

"Hey lincoln, I will catch ya later." Marvel says sensing the tension between us.

As soon a he walks off I flipped out on him.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"Nothing Lynn." Lincoln says through gritted teeth

"Your just mad that I volunteered, It was my choice Lincoln!"

"Yeah,but your choice got you killed!" He says in a whisper tone not wanting a crowd to hear us

"Lincoln, I promise that one of us will make it alive whether it will be you or me." I say as a sad feature comes across my face.

"No we won't." He said walking away

 **(What does he mean we won't!) I thought** as I walked towards a chariot with Clyde,not wanting to sit in a chariot with my idiot of a brother. I said no word to the boy as the chariots started piling forward. I gave waves and smiles, I need all the sponsors I can get. I see a lot of guys looking at Glimmer with lust. Gross, they got no sense of dignity. A min later I see all eyes off us and I got curious and turned around. 12 were on fire… all of them. I see the blond boy and the brown haired girl with freckles hands. They were stealing all of my sponsors! I got pissed, i deserve those sponsors not those low lives!

Our chariot stops and I see president snow standing over us.

"Hello tributes!"

"I would like to appreciate your honor and courage for being our chosen." the capitol people started cheering their hearts out.

"Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Our chariots turned around and moved back to the entrance. As soon as we stopped I jumped off the chariot and walked towards my mentor/sister.

"Damn 12 thinking they could steal district 1 spotlight." Lori says muttering

"Come on!" she turns around to the elevator and pressed 1 as soon as we got on

We entered, seeing the boys were already eating. I sat down next to Clyde and took a chicken and some beans. Finn decided to speak first, since Lori is still muttering to herself. 

"Nice job for one, you showed the capitol district 1 still got it, but you need to prove yourselves this year."There gonna be rooting for 12 so when training comes give them all you got." Finn says in a serious tone.

"When you get in the arena go after 12 that will teach them for showing us up!" Lori says stabbing at her mash potatoes.

"I have to agree with you there Lori, we gotta take them out early."

"We will talk about this in the morning!" Finn says walking away from the dining table, I follow him and lay down on my bed and fell asleep. Thinking of ways to kill 12

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait,but had school and stuff don't worry I will be posting regularly. Also if you want to give me ideas go for it**


	4. Training

I Don't own the loud house/hunger games

Lynn pov (age 18) District 1

I wake up on the cold hard ground of sticks and sat up quickly with leaves in my hair. I slowly stand to my feet when I hear laughter coming from behind me, and the boys from 10 and 9 come from the trees. They saw me and there face suddenly turned into a scowl and they rushed at me with their weapons pointing. I sprint as fast as I could but the biggest one catches me and tackles me to the floor. I push and struggled but his grip was too strong. I see their swords and spears poised ready to do the killing blow.

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring down my forehead. I get out of bed and into the shower. I feel the hot water pouring down on my body. I turn off the shower and grabbed my towel, I took one look in the mirror and smiled this is the face of a victor, but my dream comes back to me and my face turn into a scowl. I refuse to die in this arena and make my parents disappointed. I walked out of the bathroom to see clothes on my bed. I put on the black shirt with red stripes on both shoulders and a number 1 on the back. I put on the black pants and boots and walked out my room. I walked towards the living room to see my fellow district members wearing the same attire I had.

I sit down next to Lincoln who was talking to Clyde, he does not even acknowledge me.

"Good morning Lynn," Lori says

"Good morning."

"Lori, Finn what our strategy for the games this year?"

"Lori and I have been talking and we decided for you guys to team up with 2&4," Finn says eating his fresh cooked breakfast.

"Wait we have to team with Brutus!" Shouted Clyde who looks like he seen a ghost.

"Stop being such a wimp!" I said even though I'm not sure what Brutus might do to us when we got closer to the finale.

" Lynn...Clyde has the right to be scared, Brutus and not just him Enaboria as well could be brutal after all she ripped out tributes throats for a living. " Cashmere said smirking

"Well once we take care of most of the tributes we can team up against them," said Glimmer as if it was normal to kill victors.

"Well that enough chit-chat we gotta go!" said Finn

We all got up from the table, walked towards the elevator and reached the training area in no time since we were the first floor.

* * *

When we got into the room we saw that nobody was there, we were the first ones.

"I can't wait to be introduced to our new allies." said Glimmer in a sly tone

"Yeah right you only want to team with that boy from 2, what was his name?" Marvel asked

"Cato I believe!" Gloss said smiling

"No I do not, and if you say that again I will rip your throat out!" Glimmer yelled

We laughed hard even though 7 of us will be dead in a few days, but we still grew up and knew each other.

The doors open and tributes started Piling in the room. I see a 12-year-old boy from district 4-year-old curly haired boy talking to a girl his age who has a number eleven on her back. After we all got settled in a woman called atlas came up to us and started her speech.

"In Two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead, One of you will be alive. Who that depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First no fighting with the other tributes you will have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills, everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes 10% of infection, 20% of dehydration exposure can kill as easily as a knife. And with that may the odds be ever in your favor."

As soon as she finished her speech up most of us careers went up to the weaponry. I grabbed a spear starting tossing hitting them in the heart and neck twice, but failing the rest. I saw Marvel right next me doing the same thing I am except better! He hitting every vital spot that would normally kill someone.

"Nice shooting dick-head," I replied with a smirk

" It's better than yours." He replied with a grin

I grin back and started tossing the spears harder finally hitting the head a couple of times. I turn around to look and saw Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne dueling with each on the swords station. Ronnie-Anne never really liked anyone in our family except Lincoln. I can understand what happens with her brother and Lori, but she doesn't get to be a bitch about it.

I turn to my left to see Glimmer shooting at the bow station and she sucks badly like really bad. She will a piece of cake to take off in the arena. Gloss and Cashmere are with the girl from 2 throwing knives and not missing. I finally realize that I'm not dealing with just amateurs; I'm dealing with experience killers.

"Jason where my knife!?" Someone yelled halfway across the room; I turn around to see a big blond boy coming to some kid.

" I don't know!" a boy with black and has the number six on his back

"I saw you took my knife!" The blond guy yelled

" I did not take your stupid knife!" The kid pushed the guy. They started fighting Peacekeepers had to break it up. (Children) I thought

When lunch break came around I went to where the careers were sitting and sat down next to Marvel.

A big brute with a bald head Told us to stop talking and listen.

"Ok now we got our food I think we should introduce ourselves My name is Brutus and I will be the leader of the pack this year and if I die then Cato here will." He points to the same brute from earlier.

We did not protest because they look like they could snap our necks in a few seconds.

"I'm Clove!" the girl at the knife station with Gloss and Cashmere said

"I'm enobaria!" a 27 year old woman victor waved and went back to eating. I saw her sharp teeth and remembered her she ripped out other tributes throats with them in her games.

A brown hair boy with brown eyes smiled: and said "I'm Ryker!"

Girl with gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes looked smiled and said "Lana!"

Another boy with Red hair says his name is Ron

And The other girl with Brown hair and glasses says her name was Terra.

From four were Two brown-haired twins named Dipper and Mabel And a red-headed girl named Wendy, and a Black haired girl named Hannah. Finnick, Mags, and Annie went to sit with 12 while the curly haired boy is sitting with the little girl from 11.

We introduce ourselves and started talking strategy. After the day was over we went up to our rooms.

I decided to skip dinner and go to bed.

The next few days were uneventful.

When the private training sessions came I was prepared for them.

I came in and sat next to Marvel who had a grin on his face.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Why, I can't help myself in being happy when I get a high score."

"Yeah right," I replied with a smile

May Lynn Loud come to the room, please

When I heard my name; I got up and walked into the room and saw ranges from weapons and survival stations.

I went over and introduced myself and went to the spear station.

I fired three spears; One to the heart, one to the head, and the final one to the lung.

None missed.

They applauded me and sent me on my way.

I walked out of the room and with a wink to marvel; I walked out of the room and towards upstairs.

It was an hour until the rest of them came back up, but i was long asleep by then.


End file.
